


Green-Eyed Monster

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: For once, Newt is the jealous one, not Frank.





	

Frank liked Jacob. Jacob gave Frank more food than he needed, because Jacob didn't know better. Frank liked that. So when Jacob handed him eight slabs of beef, he swallowed them whole and chirped happily. A distance away, Newt was watching the scene unfold. He felt envious. Frank seemed to like Jacob more than he liked him.

Newt readied an axe. He had no other choice.


End file.
